Whats so different Why do you hunt?
by angel1m
Summary: Yuuki and Zero for the win! But what happens when a war breaks out between vampire hunters and VAMPIRES? What happens when yuuki has zero's baby and he wants it dead? Kaname becomes jealous, but is he really willing to break this family apart?
1. Vampires

**I walk to class today by myself, as usual Zero is late. It pisses me off sometimes. Just because our dad is the chairman, it doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants. Rumors always start about him. It's understandable, he is so unable to describe. I take a seat and eavesdrop on whomever is starting the rumor of the week.**

"**He's always late to class," a girl in back of my, Chelsea, says to her friend, Monica.**

**I smile and nod to myself, agreeing to what they are saying.**

"**Yeah, maybe he's hiding something. Think about it something he doesn't' want anyone to find out. He comes when no one is outside because they are in his class.**

**I raise my eyebrow.**

"**Hmm…What if he can't go in the sunlight/ So, he carries an umbrella with him and sine it is weird to be in the hot sun with one he doesn't want anyone to find out….?"**

**I blink in astonishment. Wow, sure enough this is the rumor. Seriously, how stupid does that sound?**

"**That cant be all…I got it! He's a vampire!"**

**I cough. Vampire? What! That's beyond stupid. It doesn't make sense. He eats garlic, doesn't suck blood, and does go out in the sun. Wow, out of all rumors this is the craziest one. I mean last week. It was drugs, The week before that a secret girlfriend (but that was too hard to believe) Then it was that he got out of jail and was doing service hours. **_**Those**_** make sense, **_**If I didn't know zero**_**.**

"**Uh-oh! Miss Cross is in front of us! Do you think she heard?"**

**I pretend to draw something in my notebook. My pencil gets snatched out of my hands, I look up. It cut me.**

"**Zero!" I snatch it back from him. He ignores me and takes a seat up front. I grab my stuff and sit next to him.**

"**Why are you LATE! And another rumor has started!"**

"**What is it this time?" He scoots away from me..**

"**Vampire," I hiss at him.**

"**What?" he frowns at me, backing away more. I scoot closer.**

"**They all think you're a vampire, Zero," I whisper. He laughs. I look at everyone behind us and they are looking at Zero whispering. I turn to him**

**.**

"**You cut me! Look! I'm bleeding." **

**He grabs my finger and holds it up to his face.**

"**Don't act like you can't see it! I'm bleeding like craz-" **

**Zero's tongue starts at the bottom of my finger and licks all the way too the top. He start s sucking on it.**

**I yank it away from his mouth.**

"**Zero!!"**

**He smirks, shoves his hands in his pocket and walks out. I stand there holding my finger.**

"**Zero, Where are you going?" The teacher asks as he walks out.**

**I turn slowly around. Everyone is horrified. I look at my friend, Sayori "Yori" Wakaba. **

**She is shocked, but is looking at me worriedly.**

" **Miss Cross , please take a seat." The teacher says. I fix my skirt and sit down.**

**He explains why he's late and starts the lesson. I don't really listen. This rumor is going to stick. Why did Zero have to go and do that? Why is he always late. I sigh. Here at our school, if you skip class, you have to redo it again after school. I can feel the girls in my class staring at the back of my head. Class is finally over. I jump down the bleachers, before anyone can ask me what **_**that **_**was about. I open the school doors and look around. Where can he be? I run forward and someone steps in my way.**

"**Oof!" I fall backward , but the person wraps their hand around my waist and pulls me close to his or her body. I look up at the tall guy.**

"**Kaname!" I pull myself away.**

"**I'm sorry." I blush. This is so embarrassing. **

**He chuckles. "It's okay."**

**I feel awkward. Kaname is one of the member of my dads "Meeting". I have a huge crush on him.**

**Kaname pulls one of my hairs behind my ear.**

"**Cheer up, Yuuki." He smiles at me, Then pulls me for a hug. He kisses my ear, chin, then neck. All the spots grow hot. I suddenly hear a slapping noise and Kaname is knocked to the ground. I turn around. There stands Zero with a gun.**

**I hear it click.**

"**Zero!!" I scream and pull the gun down. It aims at the ground. He stands there frowning.**

"**You're not allowed to have a gun! Who gave you that?" I ask. He looks at me.**

"**Your father…and Kaname knows what it's for." I turn to Kaname. He laughs then gets up brushing away the dirt from his clothes.**

"**It's alright. Yuuki head back and guard the entrance. The meetings about to begin," Kaname says.**

**I nod and run away.**

**What's wrong with these two. Should I have left them alone? Why did my dad give him the gun? What is it for?**

…………………**.**

**Zero POV**

"**Now, do you want her to find out about our little secret?" Kaname says.**

**I narrow my eyes and aim the Bloody rose at him.**

**He smirks.**

"**You wouldn't aim a gun at me. You know how much you would hurt Yuuki?"**

**Yuuki…… I lower the gun.**

"**I would kill you, I mean it wouldn't hurt her. She ahs no feelings towards you."**

**I raise the gun and am ready to pull the trigger.**

"**But I need you to do me a favor."**

**A favor is this guy kidding me?**

"**Why should I do you a favor?"**

**I frown. I want to kill him.**

"**Nothing big. I just want you to protect Yuuki." **

**Of course I will.**

" **I will protect her, but not for you. You filthy beast!" I spit at him.**

**He laughs.**

"**Just because I'm a vampire? That makes me a filthy beast?"**

**No… I think you're a miracle, a magical pony.**

"**Zero, zero, zero… Must I remind you that-"**

"**Shut up! Just shut up!"**

**I pull the trigger.**


	2. It's just me

**RECAP:**

"**Just because I'm a vampire? That makes me a beast?"**

**No, I think you're a miracle…A magical pony..**

"**Zero,Zero,Zero..Must I remind you that-"**

"**Shut up! Just shut up!" I pull the trigger.**

…**.**

**Continued**

**YUUKI POV**

**I'm too late a bunch of guys and girls are all waiting for the meeting members too pass through. They're our age and some are older. The one thing they have in common is that they're all gorgeous. So, everyone has fallen for them. The car drives up to the entrance and stops. Everyone screams.**

"**Back up! MAKE ROOM!!" I yell. **

**They get out. There's Aidou, his blondish hair, blue eyes, and personality makes all the girls swoon. Next, is Ruka. She's tall and older then some. Then comes Shiki. He's quiet and mysterious. He looks kind of dangerous. The girls love the contrast between his violet hair and his bright blue eyes. Then, it is Kain. Much like Aidou, except a little bit more mature. He still has the same carefree attitude like Aidou. After, him comes a smaller thin and pretty girl. She's Rima. The final member is a straight haired blonde. He's really charming, polite, and cool. He's Takuma Ichijou. I call him Ichijou.**

**I can't hold back their admirers. A big bang fills the place. Everyone's quiet now. It was a gunshot I know it.. Zero.**

"**Okay everyone! It's dark! Go to your dorms!" I say shakily. They all run afraid. **

**Kaname can't be dead… I start to run, but Ichijou holds me back. I look at the trees. And see a figure coming out. It's Kaname. He's alive. I feel much better. Now, where's Zero? Kaname couldn't have killed Zero..**

**I run to Kaname. **

"**Where's Zero!" I ask him. He closes his eyes. I'm crying. I let go of him and start running into the forest.**

"**ZERO! ZERO!" I shout. The tears are burning the side of my cheeks and are blocking my sight. My foot gets caught on something. I trip and can't get up. "Zero," I weakly say. I start sobbing.**

"**Yuuki," a hushed voice says. I look and spot Zero. I Hug him.**

"**I thought you were dead!" I bury my face in his shoulder. He slowly places his hands on my back.**

"**Yuuki," he says my name again. I look at him. He begins to lean forward. What's he doing? My hearts beating faster. He suddenly turns away.**

"**Don't cry. It's just me." He gets up and turns his back towards me. I'm mad now.**

"**It's just you? Zero, don't say that!" I take a step forward and he walks away toward the dorms. He keeps walking fast and I can't catch up.**

"**It's dark now. We should head to our dorm." He calmly says as if nothing happened. **

**I look at him . He really hasn't changed since we met. He barely talks or ever shows his emotions…..**


	3. Flashback: how we met

**I remember how we met…. **

**I was sweeping the living room like usual.**

"**Boo!"**

**I jumped. I stopped my sweeping and looked up. There stood my happy-go-lucky dad, Kaien Cross. He is always so cheerful and smiling. That's about the only thing we have in common. I have straight messy black hair and brown eyes. My dad has pale blonde hair and hazel eyes. I must look like my mom. Whenever I bring her up, he ignores me or looks at me sadly.**

"**Hey dad!" I smile. He always teased me about how, at the time, the broom was taller than me. I put it away. He's really charming polite and goofy. That' s why every creature loves him. **

"**Yuuki, You're so cute! I need you to do me a favor-"**

**The doorbell rang. That's not unusual. Over here it rings like crazy. People come to my dad with kids and he decides where to put them. My dad ran and answered the door. I followed him. There stood a crazy black haired guy with a little boy, my age, 10. The boy had bleach dark white hair and purple eyes. Hatred was written in those beautiful and gifted eyes. **

**My dad turned around and smiled at me. "Yuuki, take the boy tot the bathroom and wash him up, k?"**

**This kid must be special if he's staying with us. No one ever stays with us.**

**They went into the kitchen and left me with the boy. I smiled at him.**

"**I'm Yuuki Cross. " I introduced myself. He stands there staring at the floor. "You can tell me your name later," I place my hands on his so I could take him to the washroom, "You're really-"**

**He unexpectedly slapped my face and knocked me to the ground. It had hurt. Tears welled up in my eyes. I shutted my mouth to keep from crying in case they would take him back. I got up and looked at him. Tears were there. He looked away from me. **

"**May I touch you?" I asked. He sucked in his lower lip and gave a little nod. I gently placed my hands on his shoulders and led him upstairs,**

**I turned the lights on and led him to the bathtub. I took his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. I froze. Blood covered his neck. It wasn't my business and if I didn't want another slap in the face, I shouldn't ask. Where he came from must've been a bloody battle. That must've been how he lost his parents.**

**I went and dripped a washcloth in the water.**

"**May I wipe you?" He never responded. I gently washed his neck. His hair was in his eyes, so I gently brushed them aside. I gave him a smile.**

"**C'mon Zero to your new room!" I took his hand and started skipping. I remembered what happened the last time and let go. I opened the bedroom door. My bedroom wasn't girly. It was all neutral colors. There were two huge king sized beds in there, I gave him the spare. I took his shirt off and threw it in the hamper. He just stood there. In a daze. I walked over to my wooden dresser and opened the bottom drawer. I looked for my baggy white T-shirt and basketball shorts. When I found them I walked over and casually handed them to him. He looked at me.**

"**It's okay now. We'll be siblings and take care of each other." I gave him a reassuring smile and left.**

……………**..**

**He wouldn't talk**

**When I was 13, I walked into our dorm and he was sitting there crushing glass and letting the blood flow through him.**

"**Zero!" I rushed to his side. I opened his hand and took the shards out. I took my school uniform jacket off and then my soft shirt off. I wrapped it around his hand. I looked up at his face. He wore a pokerface. I didn't know if he was sad or mad.**

"**What's wrong?" He turned away and opened my shirt drawer. He threw me one. I put it on. I sat on his bed. He got under the covers. "Zero, Why won't you talk to me?" He turned to his side. "Oh, well Goodnight." I crawl into his bed, I turn to look at his back. He's gotten taller. When will he talk to me? He doesn't have parents. Does he miss their goodnight kisses? I sit up and lean over him. He looks peaceful in his sleep. I bend down and kiss his cheek. He jerks upward.**

"**What?!" he says.**

**I smiled "You talked!!" I laughed. He rubbed his eyes.**

"**What are you doing in my bed?" He mumbled.**

**I smiled. More words. He has a nice voice.**

"**OUT!" he gently kicks me off and turns back to his side. I headed over to my bed. From now on, Everything's going to be okay.**


	4. Discovery

I open Zero and my dorm. He walks past me and lays on his bed. I walk over to mine. What was going on when I wasn't there?

"Stupid meeting." Zero mutters.

I look at him. I pull my bag on my bed and search for the folder containing my homework. Time passes by and I'm still on my math. I look up at Zero, he's completely done.

A loud rumble of thunder occurs. I jump. I'm scared of thunderstorms. Lightening cracks throughout the sky. I gasp. Zero Takes his pants of and goes to sleep. How can he be so calm? It rumbles and cracks. I jump up and run into Zero's bed.

"What's wrong?" He mumbles.

"T-t-t-t Thunderstorms!" I yell out. I pull the covers over my head. A second later, Zero yanks it off and pulls me out. He carries me to my bed, lays me on it, and walks over to his and falls asleep. I'm furious.

"Zero!-" Another crack goes out. I shake. It's always been like this. Sometimes, I cry, but I'm holding back now. I sniffle and grab my blanket and pillow.

"Where are you going?" He questions. I frown at him.

"To my dad! Or…or…" I hatch an idea. "Kaname!" I pull the doorknob. It feels like not even a second goes by and Zero's right next to me. He stops me from pulling it.

"Fine! But I call the left side." He mutters. I smile.

I walk over and pull the covers over me. I turn to look at Zero. His back is towards me. I huddle closer scared. A crack goes through the sky. I hug him and bury my face into his neck. He suddenly pushes me away.

"Personal space," he mutters, "I don't want you breathing on me." I pout. I turn to my other side and cuddle the blanket around me.

…………….

"WHAT THE HECK!" I wake up to find Zero pulling on my arms that are wrapped around his neck. I let go and he falls backwards.

"Zero, I-I'm sorry." I almost cry. He's never yelled at me like that before.

"No, I-I was……out of line." I get up and make the bed.

"Yuuki…,"Zero begins. I look at him all teary eyed. He grabs my chin. "I'm sorry." he says. I look at him and smile.

"You're first I'm sorry!" I laugh and pull away. Zero groans. I open our door and walk out. I slam right into my dad.

"Hi dad!" I give him a hug.

"Zero, I need to talk to you….alone." I look at him. They want to talk about something in private. I roll my eyes and leave. They always do this to me. I'm old enough to know what hiding once and for all.

….

Zero Pov

I squint my eyes at him.

"What," I say.

"Zero, There's no way to say this easy…" I frown at him. Just spit it out old man.

"The vampires are coming to the academy." I groan and punch the wall.

"You're fucking kidding me!" I'll kill them..I'll kill them all.

"Zero, you aren't allowed anywhere alone with them. But you'll serve as a protector for the school. If they get out of hand, you protect the students."

This is stupid! How can you trust them!!

"You know…If you carry on like the way you are now...You'll fall into.."

I growl at him. "Is that it?" I say rudely.

"_Well,"_ He stretches the word out. "Stop sleeping with my daughter." He puts in. I scowl and he laughs. "You guys might just end up together." I fake a punch and he runs off laughing.

…

Yuuki Pov

Class is almost over. Where's Zero? Suddenly, the doors open. In comes Zero. I watch him go and talk to the teacher. The teacher nods and Zero walks out. The bell rings. I gather all my materials and jump over all the desks in my way. I open the doors and run towards Zero. He's outside loading up his gun. "Zero?" I say. He starts coughing. "You don't look so good," I tell him.

"Back Away! Don't touch me!"

I keep looking at him and turn away.

"Ugh, Yuuki!"

I start running now. Tears streaming down my face. What have I ever done to make him hate me! I push everyone in my way away.

"Yuuki!" I hear him say. I open the dorm entrance and run into the hall.

"Yuuk-" I heard a big thump and he's heaving his breaths. I stop and run towards him. He's laying on the floor trying to breath. He's sick! It's all my fault! Why can't I ever do anything right?

"ZERO! Are you okay! Speak to me!" I try to lift him off from the stair and into the hall. He gets up, but still staggers. He puts his hands on the wall with me in the middle of them.

"Yuuki.." I look at him. His eyes suddenly go bright red. I open my mouth in astonishment.

"Yuuki.." he says my name one more time before he leans into me and dips his teeth into…. My neck.


	5. Zero is a ?

I stand there in shock. Zero is here in front of me. Zero is biting down into my neck and sucking my blood. Zero ….is a vampire.

……

"Zero," I choke out. He sinks in further. "Zero stop! Please it hurts…" I close my eyes. Suddenly I feel his teeth being ripped of my neck. I hear a big bang and assume it's Zero hitting the wall. I fall to the floor and grab onto my neck to stop the blood from flowing. I open my eyes, but everything is hazy. I see Kaname grab Zero by the neck and hit him against the wall. Zero is fighting back and throws Kaname off of him. He looks at me. I squint to try and look at him. His eyes are slowly returning back to its natural color. I stretch my hand out for him to grab it…to protect me like he used to. "Zero," I say as I blackout.

….

It was during the third grade. I was being picked up by My father. Only it turns out he couldn't make it so Zero was waiting for me at the gate. He was the same age as me only he looked more like a 5th year student. I look at him and smile. I start to run, but someone grabbed onto my backpack and pulled me back. I fall to the floor with an umph!

I turn around and see Xavier, the class charmer and so ahead of himself.

"Hey, why don't you do as I say and come with me?" He says.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Leave me Alone Xavier!" I spit in his face. He wipes it off and grabs my by my shirt.

"Stop!!" I scream. Suddenly Xavier's knocked to the floor. Zero grabs my hand and picks me up. He turns back to Xavier.

"If I ever find out you're bullying her ever AGAIN….this wont be the last time you'll see me. Got it?" He turns back and walks me out. I smiled the whole way looking up at Zero. Zero, my protector and harmless.

…………….

I wake up in the infirmary in the school. It's dark in the room so it means it must be nighttime. I get up and look in the mirror. I have a huge band aid on my neck. So it wasn't a dream after all. Zero is a vampire. Are there more? Is he the only one? Is this what they have been keeping from me? I sigh. Of course, I'm the baby. I can't know this things no matter what. I frown. Why does it have to be like that?

I go towards the door and peek through. The hall is empty except for a class. The classroom is lit with candles. I go towards the room and notice the people from the meeting in there. They're wearing uniforms like ours only in contrast color. Ours are black…there are white. I turn around and run all the way to my dads office.

My dad is there. "Dad?' He looks up. "Yuuki, I've been waiting for you to get up…." He shifts uneasily. "Listen. I know you're looking for answers, but I can't tell them to you right now."

I frown at him.

"Why?" I ask. He didn't answer. "Where's Zero?!" I yell at him. No answer. I grab a book from the shelf and throw it at the desk, making the papers fly. I grab the pole (also from the shelf) and run out of the school. I wipe the tears as they fall from my face. When will they learn to trust me? Are they afraid I'd tell the whole world? I keep running and head straight for the woods. As I run and wack my way through My foot get gets caught in a tree root. I fall down. I scream in agony. My foot hurts so bad. I hear a screech. I try to squirm my way out of there before I figure out what's making that horrible noise. I begin to panic as I hear it again. "Help!" I cry out. I hear it once more, but this time right above me. I look up. My mouth drops and my eyes widen. I'm staring at a red -eyed fang showing scary human. It lunges at me.


	6. No explanation

**I open my eyes. The weird looking vampire must've hit my pole. But why did it land 20 feet away from me? I yanked my foot away from the tree root and it was set free. No use in trying to run. It'll catch up, but I cant fight it. It launches one more time I hit him as hard with my pole, but it clings to it. I panic. It zooms closer to my face and opens its mouth. I throw the stick. I can't run my foot is to injured. A gunshot is heard. The bullet goes through its head. I fall to the floor and cry. It was so scary. Who shot the bullet? I just sit there, not turning around. I hear the footsteps leave. **

"**WAIT!" I shout.**

**The footsteps stop. I turn around. Zero is standing there. I don't know if I should be scared or feel happy. He looks at me then turns around to continue walking. I get up and run towards him I grab his arm and pull him back. **

"**Zero!" I shout angrily at him. **

**Pain stings through my foot. I groan and fall. He stops and I know he looks concerned. **

"**Did it bite you?" He asks. **

**I shake my head, But you did.**

"**Are…you bleeding?" **

**I check my foot. Scratches are left, but no blood. I shake my head. I grab onto his coat and pull myself upright. **

"**You owe me an explanation." I tell him.**

**He shakes his head and looks on the ground. **

"**I owe you nothing. I just saved your life. Isn't that enough?" **

**He continues to walk. I limp beside him. He has a point. **

"**Is this because of what my dad sa- our dad said?" I look up at him. **

"**No, This has nothing to do with what your dad said. It's my business and that's final." **

**Ugh. I want to know. He bit me and that was no sign of affection. I think back to what just happened. The pole saved me from being bit the first time. There's something special about it. **

"**Wait, zero, I found this pole and I left it behind. Can I go get it?" I asked. **

"**What pole?" He asks. "Isn't it like any other pole?"**

"**NO….This one was silver and had this weird pattern on it. It launched the the…,"**

**Suddenly I'm blank. If I say vampire…Isn't he one? He might get angry or something, knowing him. **

"**that thing…20 feet away from me."**

**Zero stops. "Wait here." **

**I just stand there while he runs back in the forest. We're close to the school . Luckily today there are no classes. Zero comes back and contains the pole in his hand.**

"**This... Pole?" He asks. **

**I nod. I take it from him. **

"**Don't lose it. Always keep it by your side. It's a weapon. And trust me. That "thing": you saw back there might not be the last one you ever see."**

**I frown. He knows what that "thing" is. He just won't tell me. I have to think of a clever way of him telling me. I smile. I know just the way.**

**I fall dramatically. "Ow! I'm bleeding!!" I cry.**

**Zero cringes. "I-I got to go."**

**I stand up. "aha! You really don't like blood. But why? Hm…? Is it because you're a vampire?!" I shout into his face. **

**He frowns at me. "Yuuki…shut up." He keeps walking and leaves me behind. I frown. And try to limp quickly to catch up.**

"**Please….tell me. I've got to know. If you don't tell me…I'm sure Kaname will." I smile at him.**

"**Sure. GO ask Kaname. The man knows all." **

**I slap his arm. "Can you carry me/ If I walk further ..My foot will snap!" I tell him. He sighs and picks me up. **

"**I'm taking you to the infirmary. Then you can go to your new room." I stand there in shock. New room. **

"**What do you mean/"**

**His jaw tightens. "You're father thinks it'll be best since…. What happened." **

**No…This'll ruin everything. He stops suddenly. "Why did you stop?" I asked him. I turn around and see Kaname standing there.**

"**How could you?" He asks Zero. What's Kaname doing here? "Drop Yuuki now!" He shouts. Zero sets me down. "Yuuki, come over here." He orders me. I hesitate. Zero or Kaname. **

"**He wasn't doing anything!" I tell Kaname. **

"**Not yet. How can you trust the one that bites you/…Yuuki?" He asks me. I look at the ground. Then back at him.**

"**It's because I've known Zero my whole entire life. I know what happened the other night wasn't in his control." I say to Kaname.**

"**You don't know the half of it, Yuuki. Come over here, now." Kaname says.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because….Zero is losing control. Aren't I right Zero?" **

**I turn around to look at him. I was looking at Zero before. Only I guess I wasn't looking close enough. Zero's face was pale and tired out. His eyes were losing it's purple and slowly turning red. It was on and off. He stood there weakly, the veins in his neck easily seen. Being near me was no good for him. My eyes tired up. What if I can never be by him again?**

**Zero falls to the ground groaning and choking. I turn to Kaname. "What are you doing?" I ask him.**

"**Me. Nothing. It's you Yuuki. I'm sorry, you and Zero need to keep your distance. It's only to ensure your safety. Which is why I requested the room change."**

**Kaname? He did that? Why! **

"**Yuuki. Go away now." Zero chokes out. I narrow my eyes at him. Then slowly turn around to walk away. Then start running toward the school. The gates were open so I could just run into them. A figure in the dark made me stop where I was.**

"**Yuuki. I can tell you everything you need to know" He said. **

"**Who are you?"**

"**I'll tell you, but do you want to know?" he outstretched his hand. **

**I looked back at Kaname and Zero. If they won't tell me maybe he will. I grab his hand. He pulls me into a car nearby.**

**He starts driving and take off his mask. I open my mouth. What have I done?**


	7. Explanation

I gasp. He smiles at me.

"Relax, I'll return you back. I'll explain everything while driving around." I nod. The reason I was so shocked was because I'm looking in the eyes of….Toga Yagari

….Chapter 7: Explanation…….

Toga Yagari is the man who delivered Zero to our house long ago. He still looks the same.

"What do you want to know first?" He asks me.

"What's Zero?" I asked him.

"Zero is a vampire hunter." My mouth hangs open. Wait. Hunter? Although, he is a vampire. Flashbacks run through my head of that one night he was causing pain to himself. It's horrible how can you hunt what you are?

"Hunter? What…He's a vampire." I tell him.

"Then it already has taken effect. Is that why you have a band-aid on your neck?" I blush and nod.

"Tell me everything…I can't, I mean, I don't understand." I tell him.

"Long ago, a pureblood vampire attacked Zero's family. A pureblood is a high ranking vampire. They're really powerful and can only turn other people into vampires. Even though they're the ones who turn them into vampires, they can't turn them into purebloods . Only regulars who eventually fall into level "E" Vampires. They're completely normal at first. But then they crave blood like crazy. They eventually fall into level "e". They keep doing the crazy stuff and lose themselves. They're doomed to failure."

I sink this all in.

"Zero's family got bit by a pureblood. Everyone died. Zero managed to escape with only a bite."

I gasp. No, if this is all true then zero will fall into level…..No, this can't happen.

"What will happen to Zero?" I ask.

"He'll fall into level "e" Unless he drinks the blood of another pureblood. Then he will last longer. I'm a worldwide vampire hunter. I trained Zero well. You know the only reason your father won't let me in the school is because the night time students are vampires. They're leader is Kaname."

I jerk my head his way. Kaname, a vampire? Who else? All night students too. NO wonder I have to guard the entrance. "Is that all?" I ask.

"Nope. The lady who bite Zero is still out there."

My head hurts when did my world turn upside down?

ZERO POV

I lay on my back breathing heavily. My throat quenches the one thing I refuse to have.

"You know if you refuse things will end up worse? Especially since you don't try the blood pills."

Pills? I never knew about such things. Kaname walks over. He throws the pills at me.

"Won't be long. That's ok. Then I'll take Yuuki." Kaname walks away laughing.

I hate him. If I wasn't half- dying, I'd shoot him with the bloody rose. It's a weapon I have to kill only vampires, it's harmless to humans. I stagger up. I grab the pills. I walk into the dormitories. I sit against the wall in the hall. I hold the pills to my face.

"Take them, please." I look up at Yuuki's dad. I throw them.

"Never." I choke out.

"Quit being so rebellious. I only want the best for you."

I frown. "Then gets those filthy vampires out of here!" I shout at him.

"Can't Zero. They're students now. I was thinking that you should switch to the night's class."

I groan and he walks away into his room. When will this end? I fear for my life's end and that's not fair. I should just end this. End it all. I point the bloody rose at myself and prepare to pull the trigger.

…

Yuuki's POV

He drops me up front

.

"Thank you." I bow to show my gratefulness. He smirks.

"You won't be Yuuki. I'm still a hunter and your place is filled with vampires. I will come back and kill them all."

I nod. He pulls away from the school and I walk in. Time to guard the entrance for the switch between the day class and the night class…of vampires.


	8. Alone

Yuuki Pov

There are things nobody knows. Things kept hidden from others. Sometimes its for the best, but other times, it causes pain.

"Yuuki!" The professor called out. I jerk my daydreaming head up and look blankly at him.

"What was the answer?"

I stare blankly at him, but open my mouth to say, "In the end, your always alone. There's no one there to help you out. We need to strengthen ourselves because everyone leaves you. You can't expect someone to be with you to the grave." Everyone's mouth opens at my response. The professor clears his throat.

"That would've been perfect if we were doing freestyle poetry. But this is math….your answer?"

"I don't know!" I snap and grab my stuff to leave. I push through the doors and stomp across the school yard. I head straight to a meadow nearby. Zero's disappeared to someplace I can no longer see him. He left me alone and bearing a new wave of rumors. This week its that he committed suicide. I cried myself to sleep in my room this whole week. With a sigh, I throw myself onto the meadow. The flowers cushion my fall and I caress the flowers around me. I look up at the sky. Kaname has always been my first love. It struck me really hard when I figured out he was a vampire. Zero has always been like my big brother and it hurt me to realize he was in this much pain. How'd I get myself into this mess? Why does Zero give me this feeling in my heart that I can't explain? I clutch my heart as I lay on my bed of flowers.

"Yuuki…," a manly voice says. I jerk my head up.

"Kaname!" Kaname looks down at me with his gentle eyes. I blush. He sits down next to me.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He strokes my face gently.

"I just wander around….." _I have no place to go_. Kaname smiles. "There's something I want to show you." He lifts me up into his arms. "Kaname! I can walk if you want."

He looks at me, "I'd rather carry you."

…...

Kaien Cross POV

"Is it true?" Kaien cross asks.

The little bald egg shaped man in front of him nervously takes off his hat.

"Y-Yes, we found him dead in the "Hall" yesterday, a bullet through his head."

_That bloody guy…_ I form fists with my hands. _He promised not to do anything stupid. _I sighed and pushed up my glasses. "Very well, we'll have a funeral for him this Sunday. Make sure no one finds out or we'll have a real problem."

The doctor nodded and walked away. The headmaster looks out the window.

"Why did you do such a thing….Zero?"

…...

Yuuki Pov

Kaname opens his dorms room. I stare at amazement at all the designs and artwork he has on his wall. I walk around and see all the beautiful detail every single one has. "Amazing!" I hear the doors close behind me.

"Yuuki, That's not what I wanted to show you/"

I turn around confused. "Eh?" He Pushes me against the wall. "Kaname…" He places his mouth onto my neck and travels up to my cheek. Kanames a vampire right? Then will he bite me? Do I want him to?

I feel my head spinning and when I open my eyes we're on his bed. He wraps me up in his arms and turns us over so I'm on top of him. He strokes my hair a few times and I look up at his face which is in deep thought. He looks down at me and opens his mouth to say something.

"Yuuki…I'm sorry for anything I've done bad to you. You're really important to me, you know that?" I just lay on top of him listening to his words. "That's why…"He gets up and sets me down on his bed. He takes of his uniform coat revealing a tight black shirt where I can see every muscle outlined. I swallow down the lump in my throat. He gets on top of me and removes the ribbon on my uniform and kisses my neck.

"Kaname, Wait…Wait-" Suddenly the door slams open and there stands he. My mouth widens as I yell out his name in surprise.

"Zero!"


End file.
